Be With Me
by Healing Spirit
Summary: Ch 12: The Impending Future North and Southern Egypt were at peace until a beautiful healer steps between the two pharaohs. Both engage in a battle for her heart. Also, someone's after the throne... AtemAnzuSeto MaiJoey Yugi?
1. Too Late?

My first story, I wonder how it's going to be like? Oh well, I'll find out when people review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, or Yami *sniff* or Tea

**"Too Late?"**

"Yugi, are you feeling better? "Yugi? "Yugi!"

Tusaki Moto's voice ran through Yugi's tired ears. He slowly lifted his heavy eyelids. It hurt just to breath. Suddenly, he felt a cold but soft hand gently brushing across the top of his forehead.

"Yugi?," someone said gently. "Yugi, can you hear me?"

Yugi gathered up all of his strength and looked up at the person sitting on the foot of his bed, looking into her crimson purple eyes. He slightly opened his mouth, trying to say something.

"Mother," he managed, but it can out as a low croak. The beautiful queen smiled at her sick 13 year old son. Her long, smooth, silky black hair flowed to her right when a gentle breeze blew from the giant square window. Her usually bright crimson eyes was now puffy and filled with hot tears, and she was wearing a fancy red and gold colored dress that wrapped around her shoulders, revealing smooth, creamy colored skin. 

"Yes, I'm here. Don't worry, the healers will be here soon," she whispered, while running a delicate hand across Yugi's now pale face. His multicolored hair drooped instead of standing straight and his handsome purple eyes were now dull and lost its lively sparkle.

Yugi looked up at his mother pitifully, unable to say anything. He lost his voice. He felt too weak. He slowly shut his eyes, not sure if he'll ever open them again. 

"Yugi? No! Stay strong! Please!" sobbed his heart broken mother, while the rest of her words were drowned into her tears.

     _Knock Knock   _ The pharaoh ran to the door, almost tripping over his long dark violet cape, and was relieved to see Hotano Mazaki, the prized egyptain healer. 

"Hotano," he signed with heavy alleviate. 

A handsome young man stood before him, smiling at him. He had a firm, tall body, wearing a brown robe and a long orange scarf with red ends. His tidy brown hair nearly covered his handsome green eyes. On his side was a 12-year-old girl, holding a small, red pouch and a long white dress that wrapped around her body. 

"Quick! The prince is in here," the frantic pharaoh nearly shouted while he led Hotano and his daughter to a large room with a large bed. In the middle was a large red bed and on the bed was Yugi in Tusaki's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. 

"Oh no…" the pharaoh whispered, slowly walking over toward his queen and his dying son. Hotano ran toward the three, followed by his daughter. He knelt down by Yugi and put his head on his chest. After about 5 seconds, he looked up at the royal couple with a grim look in his eyes. 

"He's still alive, but we must act quickly." Tusaki laid Yugi down on the bed ever so gently, stood up and wrapped her arm around her husband's waist, sobbing into his bare chest. He in responds, rubbed her back, while whispering soothing words in her ear. Hotano motioned his daughter to stand next to him, while he reached his hand out, asking for the pouch. The girl obediently handed him the pouch, stood up and bowed to the royal couple and then went outside, tending to the horse they rode here on.

****

****


	2. Handsome Stranger

Hello again! I just have so much time that I decided to post another chapter! I welcome any tips and ideas that anyone might have. If you want, I can put your name on the next chapter if you review! I also welcome my favorite authors to come and read this fic! PLEASE be gentle! If you don't like the couple Yami/Tea then don't read! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

"Handsome Stranger" 

****

****

****

****

**_*Outside_**

"Mercy, calm down, I'm here," the female said to a beautiful white horse with a shining white mane, tied to a pole outside the palace. She walked over to Mercy and took a large pouch from out of her robes, opened it and placed it in front of her. Mercy neighed happily and ate the oats inside the pouch while the girl stroked her soft mane. 

Suddenly, she heard the beating of hoofs and a loud NEIGH!  She turned her head and saw a small figure from a far. She squinted and saw multicolored hair, blond bangs hugging his face, a strong, well formed body covered in bloody robes that flowed behind him. His horse was black and had a magnificent muscled body, much like it's owner. As the figure came more into view, she could see intense crimson purple eyes that looked very much in pain. She gasped as she saw a large gash over his right bare chest, blood poring from the wound. Her eyes grew wide when he suddenly collapsed and fell of the horse. The horse stopped and went back to help his owner.

Not sure what to do, she ran over to the unconscious form lying lifelessly on the hot desert sand. She knelt down beside him and felt his chest her hand, looking for a heartbeat. She slightly relaxed when she felt a faint beating. She motioned Mercy to come and she gently and with great effort, lifted him onto her while she took his horse and led him and Mercy quickly into the palace.

*Inside Yugi's bedroom 

" Yugi? Yugi, how do you feel?" The young prince slowly opened his tired eyes to see Hotano and his mother and father behind him. He groaned and shifted his position. Smiling slightly, he nodded.

"Much better," he muttered. Tusaki and the pharaoh's face suddenly lit up and were nearly jumping for joy. Hotano smiled and stood up. Suddenly, the door burst open and in came his daughter, a handsome black horse and Mercy with a bloody, handsome male body on top of her. 

"Dad! We have to help him! He collapsed on his horse and fell off! Quickly! He's losing a lot of blood!" she shouted, rushing to get the small red pouch on the table next to Yugi's bed. Hotano, though still stunned, ran over to the bloody body and carried him over to the foot of Yugi's huge bed.

" Oh my god! Is that, Yami?" Tusaki gasped.

Hotano laid him down gently and moved aside as his daughter came over with the pouch and watched silently as she toke of the top of his now soaked with blood robes, took a wet towel and cleaned his chest. He had a well-formed, muscular chest. Anzu blushed slightly but knew it was more important to save his life, and held it back. She then pressed a clean, dry towel on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. When it finally slowly down, she toke a small jar out of the pouch and rubbed a green, gooey substance from the jar, over the wound gingerly. He twitched slightly as she rubbed it on his chest, obviously from pain. 

Tusaki and the pharaoh both came and stood next to Hotano, speechless. Yugi sat up on the bed also watching soundlessly as the young girl continued her work. After about 2 min, she was finally done and with the help of Hotano, wrapped a long bandage around his chest about 6 times before tying it and stood up. 

"Well done, Anzu," Hotano smiled proudly. Anzu looked at him, smiling. The pharaoh called a servant over and ordered him to carry the still body to his bedroom. When he was gone, the pharaoh walked over to Hotano and smiled. 

"Thank you Hotano, for your help." 

Hotano bowed down low and spoke, "It's my pleasure my pharaoh." 

"Please stay for the night," Tusaki smiled. She looked over at Anzu. "Anzu dear? You've grown a lot since the last time we saw you. You have blossomed into a beautiful young woman."

Anzu blushed and bowed.

"Thank you, my queen." Tusaki smiled and clapped her hands twice. A female servant walked into the room and bowed.

"You called, my queen?"

"Yes, please show these two to their rooms."

"Of coarse, my queen," she bowed again and motioned Anzu and Hotano to follow her.

She led them down a large hallway lit with torches, casting an eerie glow against the stone walls. First, she stopped at a large brown door with flower carvings around the borders and opened it.

"For Lady Anzu," she said. Anzu walked into the medium-sized bedroom and set down her bags. She looked around the room when the servant threw something into the torch she held and then light burst from the giant flame. Anzu gasped.

 On the right side of the room stood a tall handsome cabinet with a giant mirror leaning against the wall. On the left side, a king-sized bed with a silk see-through cloth covering the top of the four stilts on the corners of the bed. On the left side of the bed (the side facing Anzu), the silk was drawn back like a curtain. The whole floor was covered with a beautiful rug. It had roses, lilies, daisies, etc., all around the rug.

 She was interrupted from her thoughts by a soft voice.

"The dinner will be ready in 30 min. Lady Anzu and Sir Hotano. The royal family insisted that you join them at their dining room," the servant said respectfully. "More servants will come and clean, dress and get you a new dress for dinner." She then bowed and left Anzu to show Hotano to his room.

*************************************************************

Done! I made this chapter longer, so that you will get the storyline a little better. Review please?


	3. We'll Meet Again

Another chapter! Thanks to: 

*Mystic Darkness

*Inwe-Linwelin

You two are the best! Thanks, the setting just came to me when I was watching Yugioh one day, weird huh?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

"We'll Meet Again" 

"So Hotano, how has Pharaoh Senusret been doing in South Egypt?" the pharaoh asked while reaching over to pick a chicken wing.

"He is still very strict and cunning, much like his son." Hotano replied, accepting a drink bought on a golden platter by a servant.

"He has a son?" the queen asked.

"Yes, Prince Seto. But he seems to have taken a liking to Anzu."

"Who did father," a gentle voice questioned. They all turned around and saw a magnificent sight. There stood Anzu, dressed in a blue dress with golden strips going across her chest and across the bottom of her dress. The top wrapped around her neck and went down her arms. Her silky brown hair was tied up in a bun with a few loose strands hanging down in curls. She had no makeup on, but she showed rare natural beauty on her perfect face.

"A-Anzu?" her father said. "You look, absolutely perfect!" Anzu blushed.

"Thank you father," she said as she sat down next to Hotano. "But no, Seto does not like me. Just because he chose me as his personal dancer, servant, healer and cook, does not mean that I have grown favor in his eyes."

Hotano sweatdropped. " Anzu, you just gave enough evidence that he does."

"Besides," the queen piped in, "He is handsome and powerful! You should be proud!"

Anzu sighed. 'I had to bring up the subject.'

After about 15 min. of eating and talking, Hotano asked, "Who was that handsome young man that was injured?" Anzu perked her head up, listening attentively.

"Oh, that was our older son, Yami," the pharaoh replied. "A long time ago, 3 soldiers from the south bought us a letter, threatening a war against our kingdom. Yami was only 6 and Yugi was 2. When Yami bravely stood up to them and said that they will never triumph, the 3 grabbed him and stuffed him into a bag. We tried to get him back but they overpowered us and took him away. We spent 3 years looking for him, but not one trace was found."

"But now, somehow he managed to get away from them, but nearly killed himself in doing so," the king finished with a sad look in his eyes.

"We thought that we would never see him again," the queen smiled sadly. "We raised his brother, Yugi, who resembles him so much as though he was him but it was not the same."

Anzu looked down. 'Poor pharaoh and queen. It must be awful to not see your son for so long.'

"Anzu?" Anzu looked up at the sound of her name. "Anzu dear, can you go check on Yugi for us please? I'm sure he misses you very much," the queen smiled.

Anzu smiled back. A long time ago, she had meet Yugi at the village when they came to southern Egypt to discuss he water crisis with the pharaoh of the south. They were both 5. They played together but both were very sad when Yugi had to leave.

She stood up from her seat and kissed her father on the cheek. The pharaoh clapped his hands and a servant came to lead Anzu to Yugi's room.

"Thank you," Anzu said to the servant as he bowed and left her. Anzu looked around the room and saw Yugi laying on a bed. She walked over to him and gently sat on the bed, looking at him. Yugi slowly stirred and turned to see Anzu, smiling at him.

"Hi Yugi, miss me?" Anzu asked.

Yugi nodded, "Of coarse, wow, you look great!" Anzu blushed.

"Thanks."

Yugi nodded. "Hey, did I hear that my brother came back?"

Anzu smiled. "Yep, but he's injured badly."

Yugi suddenly smiled and looked beyond her shoulder. "Oh really. Look behind you."

Anzu raised an eyebrow and looked behind her. She gasped. Standing there was Yami!

Yami walked over to her and took her hand.

Anzu watched his movements with her shiny blue eyes wide.

Yami raised her hand up to his lips and kissed it. He felt Anzu's hand quiver under his touch. He smiled gently. 

"Thank you for taking care of me."

Anzu slowly nodded her head.

Yugi watched this scene with a big smile on his face. They looked so cute together and Yami looked like he was proposing to her.

Yami looked at Yugi and slowly let go of Anzu's hand. 

"Yugi," he said, sitting on the bed.

"Big brother," Yugi smiled.

"How are things?" he asked.

"Just fine, but I'm glad that you came back. It was lucky that I was sick so Anzu was here to help you." 

At this, Anzu blushed.

"Lady Anzu?" 

All 3 of them turned toward the door to see a servant.

"Lady Anzu, Lord Hotano has asked to see you. He said that you and him have to leave before Ra makes his disappearance into the underworld.."

Anzu nodded and stood up. As she walked over to the door, Yugi stopped her.

"Anzu," he called. She spun around. 

"Yes?" she asked.

"Will we ever see you again?" 

Anzu smiled. "Of coarse we will." She walked along with the servant to her father.

**_*Outside_**

Anzu and Hotano was packing their bags onto their horses while the pharaoh stood with the queen, waiting.

"Hotano, if Pharaoh Senusret causes you any pain or misery, you know that you and Anzu are more than welcome to come and stay in northern Egypt," the pharaoh suggested

Hotano smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for the offer. We'll keep that in mind." He said as he helped Anzu climb onto her horse. He then got onto his. 

"Farewell my pharaoh." He said as he and Anzu rode away into the sunset.


	4. Whose She?

It's me again! I'm back with another chapter of "Be With Me." Oh, I have a few notes.

* Thanks to all the reviewers!

* Towards the end, it will get sad and a great tragedy will take place. (Don't worry; I'm not killing Anzu!)

* For: "The lady winged Knight. S" - Sure! I'll pair him up with someone! The next time you review, just say whom you want to be paired up with him, okay?

* This chapter has some Seto/Anzu/Yami. Well, actually, the whole story does, ah well, this chapter begins it! Yeah, that's it!

* I made this a long chapter because vacation is almost over and soon I won't have a lot of time to update. But I'll try to do it as often as I can. So just keep your eyes open!

Okay! On to the next chapter of "Be With Me"!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

**Whose She?**

"Oh my goodness! Is that the pharaoh up there?"

"Duh! He's sitting in the throne! He's very handsome, don't you think?"

Yami yawned and leaned his arm on his armrest. 

'Why did Simon drag me into this?' The young and handsome 17-year-old pharaoh yawned again, a look of total boredom in his crimson purple eyes. Simon, his tutor and advisor suggested a party to lighten up Yami's mood. 

"Yami!" a very excited Simon Muran was running up the steps to his throne. Yami simply shifted his eyes toward him. "Yes?" he asked.

"The dancers are here! Shall we let them in?"

Yami sighed and looked up at the beautifully painted ceiling.

"If you must," he replied.

Simon gave a little excited jump and rushed to the entrance of the castle. Yami sweatedropped. 'What Simon wouldn't do to see girls in 2 piece outfits.' He laughed to himself. 

He looked around the room and saw several princesses who were staring at him and whispering to each other. He rolled his eyes and ignored their giggles. Apart from them were slaves, pheasants and everyone was having a good time while lyre, harp, drum and flute players made music. Servants were running everywhere with silver platters with food and drinks. 

Suddenly, Simon ran up beside him and clapped loudly to get everyone's attention.

"A- hem," he cleared his throat. Everyone was still talking.

"A- HEM!" he cleared his throat again, this time, louder. Everyone quieted down and turned their attention toward him. 

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, the dancers have arrived!" Cheering erupted from the whole room, nearly making Yami deaf. Simon just smiled. Yami looked at him strangely with disbelief.

"They will perform one by one, each having their own special style. Let me remind you. They are the best dancers in all of Egypt and have traveled far and wide to perform for us tonight," everyone cheered again. Yami cringed at the unsuspecting noise. 

"Of course, it was our precious and almighty pharaoh who arranged for us this special treat!"

Yami looked up at the sound of his voice to see all his people cheering for him. He blushed slightly and shot a death glare at Simon. He didn't seem to notice.

"The first to perform, from eastern Egypt, I present, Shizuka Kawaii!" Everyone applauded as the servants dimmed the torches. The music started. It was a traditional song; one Yami had heard when he was very young.

From the right side of the stage stepped out a 14 year old girl with long chestnut brown hair, peachy white skin and pretty baby blue eyes. Her hair swayed back and forth as she danced in her long forest green dancing dress. Yami smiled slightly.

'She's pretty good! Okay, maybe this night isn't a complete waste.'  

Finally, the song ended and Shizuka did a finishing pose and went backstage. Everyone cheered, including Yami.

Simon came up again, clapping. "That was wonderful Shizuka, thank you! And now, may I present, Mai Valentine, from western Egypt!"

Everyone clapped again while the music started, this time it was gypsy music. A beautiful girl with golden blond hair that was up to her hips with mysterious purple eyes stepped out onto the stage. She was even more beautiful then the last one! He moaned softly when her song ended. Everyone cheered again, a little louder this time.

"And now, all the way from southern Egypt, the daughter of the powerful high healer, Hotano Mazaki…" Murmurs were heard from the crowd. Yami also sat up with interest.

"Anzu Mazaki!" At the mention of her name, Yami stood up. 'Anzu? Where have I heard that name before?'

Fast music started. Everyone looked around the stage. 'Where is the dancer?' Yami thought.

Suddenly, someone leaped onto the stage from the beam on the top of the stage and did a triple flip in midair. Everyone ohhed at the dangerous act. Yami looked closer at her when she landed and gasped when he saw that in her hand, she held a beautiful but sharp glowing blue sword. Everyone watched with anticipation as she did moves like throw her sword in the sir while doing a cartwheel herself and then catching it or when she did a complicated movement with her body, balancing the sword by the handle on her head. Yami was impressed. Ever since she leaped down from the beam, she had her eyes closed. Her shiny, chocolate, shoulder length hair swayed and twirled as her beautiful figure danced gracefully. He groaned as she struck a final pose and the song ended. Everyone just stood there for a few seconds until they all erupted into applause while she slowly opened her eyes. Yami gasped.

He stared right into a pair of cerulean sapphire eyes blue eyes, which sparkled like the moon shining on the surface of a deep blue pond. Then she stood up, bowed and walked off the stage.

After several min. of clapping and cheering, Simon finally came up to the throne again and spoke, "That was SUPERB! EXCELLENT! That was an EXTRODINARY performance by Lady Anzu Mazaki! Thank you to ALL of our performers, please come up to the stage!" Anzu, Shizuka and Mai all came up to the stage and bowed at least 15 times before they all quieted down and Simon spoke again, "We would also be honored if you 3 would join us for our banquet. Everyone to the royal dining room!" 

Everyone crowded to go to the dining room while Yami sneaked down to the stage, hoping to catch a glimpse of this 'Anzu'. He went backstage and saw 3 dressing rooms. Yami looked at the names posted on each of them. "Shizuka Kawaii…ah! Anzu Mazaki!" He went toward the middle door, cautiously opened it a crack and peeped inside….

"Anzu, you looked beautiful on that stage tonight, I was cheering the loudest, "boasted the voice of Seto, the pharaoh of the south. 

"Thank you my pharaoh," replied the meek voice of Anzu, while bowing down low, her silky brown hair covering her face. Yami watched inventively when Seto kneeled down and gently took her hands in his and pulled her up. He then wrapped his strong arms around her slender waist, pulling her close. Anzu looked up at him, confused. He smiled tenderly at her and closed his eyes, while moving closer…and closer…and closer…

But at the last second, Anzu quickly jerked her head to her side and slowly pushed against his chest, coming out of his arms. 

"I'm sorry my pharaoh, but…I…"she stammered, trying hard not to look at him. Seto put his hand on her cheek and caressed it and smiled. 

"It's okay, I'll wait for you."

She slightly at her pharaoh and glanced at her dress mirror. She gasped when she saw the pharaoh of the north staring back at her from the doorway.

********************************************************

Well? What do you think? Review!


	5. Somthing Strange

Hey! I'm Back! Sorry it took so long, but you won't BELIVE how busy I was! Anyhow, enjoy! 

P.S. Thanks to all of the reviewers! You REALLY make my day!

Oh! And the Yami/Anzu will come gradually. (If it just comes, then that'll be a REALLY short story, don't you think?)

~ * ~    Something Strange 

Yami silently gasped as he was discovered. He turned around from the doorway and lay against the wall, and then making a run for the dining room. 

Seto noticed the surprised expression on Anzu's face and raised an eyebrow as he looked toward the door. He looked even more confused as he found no one there. However, when he looked back at Anzu, she was blushing furiously. He smiled and lifted her chin up and chuckled at her rose red face. She looked so cute.

"My dear, you are one rare treasure, surprising and intriguing. You must be starving. Come, let's go eat," he said smoothly, while reaching out his hand to her. She blushed and shyly reached out her hand as he grasped it gently. They walked out hand in hand, towards the dining room.

Yami ran across the big ballroom as he heard the faint shuffling of feet coming out of Anzu's dressing room. He became frantic as he heard them coming closer. 'Oh no,' he thought, 'they are going to see me!' He was running so fast that he didn't notice a man coming toward him.

"My pharaoh!"

Yami jumped as he heard his title being called out to him, when he turned around slowly and sighed with relief when he saw only Simon Muran running up to him.

"My pharaoh, I've been looking everywhere for you! Everyone is waiting for you!" Simon said frantically.

"Tell them to start," Yami said.

"No my pharaoh! You know that that is highly uncivilized! The pharaoh always eats first!"

Yami looked over his shoulder to see Seto and Anzu come toward them, hand in hand. When they reached them, Anzu curtseyed, bowing down her head low. Seto simply smiled and nodded his head at Yami. 

"Welcome to my kingdom, I'm sure you are enjoying your stay?" Yami asked formally to Seto.

"Certainly, Anzu and I simply love all of your fine delicacies and castle. Though your garden needs a bigger lake," Seto explained. "For you will not have lots of animals in your forest if not more water."

Yami nodded. As he looked over at Anzu, she caught his stare and blushed. 

He smirked at what he had witnessed before. "By the way, that was the most superb dancing you performed my lady. You are defiantly multitalented. You have beauty as well," He complemented. Anzu blushed even more until -   

"My pharaoh!" they all turned around. "The people are getting restless! You need to go, now!" Simon said frantically.

"Surely," Yami said while gesturing Seto and Anzu to follow him.

"I would be honored if Pharaoh Seto and Lady Anzu would join me at the high seats."

Anzu looked surprised but Seto just nodded. They all walked to the dining room, Yami in the lead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Simon hit his cup with his spoon. "A-hem." Everyone stopped bickering and listened. 

"Our pharaoh is here." 

Everyone remained silent as Yami, Seto and Anzu took their seats.

Yami stood up and announced, "Let us eat."

There was a loud noise of forks and spoons and then crunching sounds.

Yami and Seto started to eat as Anzu unsurely picked up a spoon timidly. Seto noticed this and reassured her that it is okay to eat now. Anzu nodded but still only ate a tiny portion of food. 

Yami decided to start a conversation.

"So, Seto. How is Southern Egypt doing? I heard that the mother Nile is having a drought and a terrible storm is afoot."

Seto picked up a roast beef slice and took a bite. "We are doing fine. However, a strange illness is spreading around Egypt. Best be on your toes." 

He then looked over to Anzu who was sitting there staring at her food, head bowed.

"You must eat," He said to her. She nodded and ate a bite of sweet potato.

"Did they find the cure?" Yami asked.

"No," Seto replied glumly. "Many lives were lost so far with many more to come."

"Then what-"

Suddenly, a man with rough dirty blond hair rushed into the large dining room and yelled.

"My pharaoh, Serenity Kawaii, my sister has collapsed! She is not waking up!"

Everyone gasped and started to mutter. 

Yami stood up. "Bring us to her." Seto stood up, too and Anzu followed her pharaoh. The grateful man whose name was Joey bowed and rushed out of the room. Yami, Seto and Anzu followed. 

~ * ~

"Here she is." 

In a chamber, on a silky red bed was the wonderful dancer who was now lying sick and near dead.

"My pharaoh, how could this have happened so quickly?" Joey asked.

Yami rushed over to Serenity's side and examined her. He took her pulse, felt her heart beat and any other signs of life. He stood up and snapped his fingers. A servant immendiantly came by his side and bowed.

"Yes, my pharaoh?"

"Tend to this dancer and find the cure for this mysterious sickness. And be careful, we don't want this spreading."

Suddenly, another servant rushed into the room, bowing frantically.

"My lord, almost everyone has fallen ill to this mysterious disease. All of our healers are working but no one can seem to identify it."

Yami looked grim. "Check the ancient scriptures." 

Anzu shyly stepped up and spoke timidly. "Your highness. May I examine this patient?"

Yami looked up at her and then looked like he was in deep thought. Then he slowly nodded. 

Anzu smiled and then brushed by him, as he caught her sweet wildflower scent.

She knelt down beside Serenity and closed her eyes, chanting a spell in a foreign language.

Seto, Yami and the servant watched as she chanted and raised her arms and twirled her fingers above the bed.

"My lord! More people are falling ill! This time, all around the palace!" A servant cried.

Yami looked frightened. "How can this be? What is this strange illness…."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Like? No, Yes? Review!

                                    ~ ShiningFriendshipII ^-^


	6. Death At The Door

Another chapter up. Whew! I'm making my chapters longer and longer! Okay, maybe some of you don't think so, but I type REALLY slowly! Oh well, on with the chapter! 

Disclaimer: You think I own Yugioh?

Death At The Door 

Yami sat down on a soft red pillowed chair and started to ponder on this predicament. 

'The problem certainly came fast and unexceptionally. Just as Seto had said, this disease spreads fast and no one has identified it or the cure. We should summon the most powerful healers! Wait, isn't Lady Anzu the daughter of Hotano, the prized healer?'

"Lady Anzu."

Anzu looked up at him. 

"Yes your highness?"

"Did you find the source of the problem?"

Anzu looked down and shook her head.

"I'm afraid I've never seen this disease. I have never before encountered this type of illness. The patient is not responding but there is a sign of breathing. But her heartbeat is abnormal. That might be the problem."

Yami looked thoughtful. "Will you be able to find the cure?"

"I might. But it will take some time," she responded. She looked back at Serenity and closed her eyes.

Just then, a dark figure entered the room and he turned to Anzu. She gasped. He had whitish-blond hair and hard cold purple eyes. He too wore a purple cloak and held a large book in his hand. Joey stood at Serenity's other side and frowned.

He looked her up and down, frowning at her.

"Are you sure that we could trust her my pharaoh? She only had 4 years of training. Why don't we get Hotano, the high healer to take a look at her? He had 45 years of experience," he asked in a cold, harsh voice.

Anzu looked up at the mention of her father. She felt sadness inside her as she remembered the death of her beloved father, Hotano. But wait, if he's dead, why does this man want them to get him if he's dead?

Yami looked at him. But what he said was true. Anzu did not have a wide range of experience. Only 4 years? How will she ever meet up with her father?

"Perhaps you are right Marik. So, why don't we visit him," Yami agreed. He stood up and walked across the room, the servant bowing before him as he passed.

"I will immendiantly go fetch him. I will be back in a couple of days. Until I return, Marik," he gestured toward the man. "Will be in charge. I already sent for him. And also," he turned to Anzu and Seto. "Would Pharaoh Seto and Lady Anzu please stay with us. We are in great need of your assistance."

 "Um, excuse me your majesty, but, my father is no longer alive," Anzu said softly.

"He is?" Yami asked.

Anzu nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid he – "

"Don't listen to this girl! She is speaking nonsense! Why! I just saw Hotano a few weeks ago!" Marik lied.

"Please my lord! You have got to believe me!" she spoke louder.

Seto then stood up too and walked over to Yami, his blue cape swaying behind him.

"I will go with you. Anzu could watch over the patients."

Anzu looked up with large sapphire eyes twinkling as if pleading with him. She knew that they wouldn't believe her but she had to do something. Seto smiled gently at her as if reassuring her. He bent down and kissed her softly on her right cheek. The warm soft feeling of his lips slightly soothed her, but she still didn't give up.

"We will be back before you know it. Promise." He and Yami both walked out of the room with a swish of their capes flowing behind them. A servant followed them from behind, head bowed low, to show respect.

Anzu looked down at her hands and then back at the door. An awkward silence bestowed upon the room as the faint sound of footsteps faded away. She looked at the cold man and cringed as he spoke.

"Hello my dear, I am Marik and I am in charge now. You may refer to me as 'master' but NEVER 'sir'. If you fail to follow such simple instructions, then I'm afraid you will have to be, punished," he smiled wickedly after saying the last word. Anzu shivered slightly. There was something uninviting about this man.

He smirked and walked over to her.

"What are you doing here, little girl? Aren't you a little too young to be treating this young girl here," he said wickedly, referring to Shizuka.

Anzu stood her ground but was not suspecting a hard blow on her cheek from him and she gasped as the impact sunk in.

"That'll teach you to answer me girl! Now, go get the ancient scriptures!"

"But, m-master. This disease is not in the ancient scriptures." She responded nervously and braced herself for something bad to happen. Fortunately, nothing did.

"Get them anyway." He growled and stalked out of the room. "I'll go check on the other patients."

Anzu sighed as he walked out of the room. 'Ra, why bestow upon us this terrible misfortune?'

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  ~ * ~  * ~

Done! Well, this was a boring chapter, but I had to get it out of the way for some real drama! ***coughchough*** Urg! I'm choughing like crazy! 

*Special thanks to Curing*Angel for helping me! You rock!

Ta Ta for now!  ~ShiningFriendshipII


	7. The Forbidden Library

Hiya! *Dodges all the rotten vegetables thrown at her***** I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. My dad installed a new Internet service for me. Even so, it's slower then my old one and I'm having a really hard time getting this up. Anyhoo, enjoy and review!

Oh! And from now on, I'm calling Yami 'Atem' now. I don't know why, I just feel like it. And it is his real name. Thankis! 

The Forbidden Library

**Anzu's Pov.**

The streets were as silent as the dead. Everything was still and sullen. I shivered as I pulled my robe tighter around me. When Pharaoh Atem and Pharaoh Seto left, Marik insisted on moving into Pharaoh Atem's second palace. Mostly because the whole palace was infested with the horrible disease that the people called, "Unknown Death." I didn't understand though. How can such a sickness befall us so suddenly? 

At least they let me bring Mercy with me. At least 10 people, 5 guards carrying torches and 5 soldiers were traveling with us. As we reached a village, Marik ordered us to stop. I was wondering what he was doing.

**End Pov.**

"You! Go check over there!" Marik ordered a young soldier as he pointed toward the village.

Anzu lifted up her head raised an eyebrow in confusion. She watched the soldier reluctantly run into the still village. She looked at Marik and immediately figured out his intention. As an icy wind blew and pierced her rosy red cheeks, everyone gasped as they heard a voice shout through the night. They all turned toward the source and saw the soldier drag a youth along the ground. Though he was fighting tooth and nail to free himself out of the soldier's tight grip, it was to no avail. 

Anzu gasped as she recognized the blond-haired tough to the core boy. She jumped off her horse and ran toward him. He was covered in bruises and cuts. 

"Stop!" Marik shouted in a loud voice and raised him hand at Anzu. She skidded to a halt and glowered at Marik, her usual sweet blue eyes cloudy with anger. Joey looked up at Anzu and sighed. 

"Tell me, what were you doing in this village," Marik asked, his eyes revealing no emotion. 

Joey remained silent. Marik narrowed his eyes and jumped off his horse. He kicked him harshly.

Anzu shivered as a shrill cry cut through the cold night air. She was furious. 'What kind of animal is he?' 

Marik smirked as Joey doubled over and groaned weakly. 

"Now, let's try this again. What is your purpose of being here?"

This time, Joey answered in a weak voice, "I – I have come to see my sister and to find a cure for her." He looked up at Marik fearfully and carefully. "Please, may I see her?"

Marik showed no sympathy and made a motion with his hand, signaling the party to move on. Anzu remained where she was and bent down to help Joey.

She looked at him with sad eyes as if saying 'sorry.'

"Go. And find a cure for my sister," he smiled weakly. "I'll be okay." Anzu whimpered and threw herself onto him in a tight hug. A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she whispered back, "I'll do my best." Joey sighed gratefully and hugged her back.

"Now!" Marik growled. She let go slowly and wiped the tears from her eyes. She stood up and smiled one last smile at him. Joey smiled back. Then she walked back to Mercy. Mercy 

whinnied softly. Anzu affectionately smoothed out Mercy's mane as they continued on, taking on last glance at Joey, who lay on the ground, giving her a peace sign.

At The Palace* 

"So, this is the famous Anzu Mazaki," the queen of Egypt smirked. "Well, there's nothing there to be famous about, that's for sure," she snickered cruelly. Anzu bowed her head respectfully, people around her amazed at her calmness. 

"Yes your grace," she answered in a timid voice. The fanbearers beside the queen nervously waved the ostrich feathered fans more slowly. They knew of the cruel queen and how she gets jealous very easily. The last person was executed by the victim's own father, who would be killed if he did not obey the queen. 

The queen tapped her long manicured nails on the golden eagle throne and pondered. 'Well, she is known for her special healer skills and her dancing. But then, she has beauty to boast! Well, we can't have that now can we?'

She giggled softly to herself. Anzu nervously bit her lower lip and saw how angry the queen looked. 'Did I do something to offend her?' she wondered. Marik stepped forward and spoke demandingly. "May our preposition retreat to our rooms?" 

The queen snapped out of her thoughts and stammered. "Oh! Uh, yes of coarse! However," she looked at Anzu. "I would like to have a few words with Lady Anzu first."

A tremendous shiver traveled down Anzu's spine as Marik and the rest slicked out of the room and then the whole room seemed to go quiet. Or did she turn deaf all of a sudden?

She watched as the queen gracefully glides down the dais and stopped in front of her. She flipped off Anzu's blue rope, cupped her chin and examined her carefully. "Hmmmmmm, well you most certainly broke many hearts now didn't you?"

Anzu was bewildered. "Excuse me my queen?" The queen frowned and ordered her to twirl around. Anzu, who was still confused, did as she said. Her grace then leaned in close to her face and breathed onto her face. 

"Listen, if you lay one eye on my husband. I swear to the gods that I will lock you up and starve you to death in jail," Anzu stared, terrorized at the queen's icy blue eyes compared to her soft azure ones. "Do you understand? Everybody knows how I am Pharaoh's favorite wife even though it was an arranged marriage, but still, he loves me the best. Well, do you?!" 

Anzu nodded furiously, as her grace stood and smiled innocently. "Now, you may go to your chamber. Have a nice stay!"

Somewhere in the Sahara Desert* 

"My Pharaoh! We have been traveling since the 3rd cycle of Ra's journey across the sky! Hotano is nowhere to be found!"

"Keep looking! All of Egypt is counting on us!"

The desert storms were fierce and all of Atem and Seto's men were stuck in the ferocious winds. After hearing from a villager that Hotano was indeed dead, as Anzu had said. But still, they pressed on…

Back at the Palace; Midnight* 

Anzu slowly stirred as he heard voices outside her door. She groaned and was about to go back to sleep when she heard something very useful. 

"Who are you and what is your purpose?"

"I am Marik and I am here to research on the horrible "Unknown Death" that is sweeping our country. Now let me pass!"

"No! No one is allowed inside the Forbidden Library unless given permission from the Pharaoh! 

Anzu's eyes widened and quickly hid herself as they passed by her door. Then, when they were out of range, she lit a candle, it's ember flame flickering in the deep dark sea and quietly sneaked into the Forbidden Library…

 ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Well? Review please! 

P.S. 

I'll try now to keep a normal schedule. Once a week! Thank you guys soooooooooooooo much for having so much patience with me!

                                                                                    ~ ShiningFriendshipII


	8. Finally Found Cure, Now What?

Sorry! I am REALLY busy with all this schoolwork and to top those off, my computer is SOOOOOOOO super slow! So I hope that you all can forgive me! And my mom won't EVER get off the phone! I just don't have enough patience to sit here the whole day waiting for the computer to load ONE PAGE! Sorry. I just wish I had a much faster computer. Then I'll probably update every 3 days! If you are confused about anything here, then feel free to ask in your review! Enjoy!

 Finally Found Cure! Now What?

It was as black as pure ebony, the candle flame shining like a ball of light in the middle of nothingness. Anzu shivered as she looked around. There were shelves and shelves of scrolls, all in hieroglyphics. 'It's a good thing that my father's friend was a scribe. Or else I won't be able to read these." She thought as she looked over a scroll. After looking at scroll after scroll after scroll, she started to get frustrated and sighed. It would take forever to look through all these scrolls. She looked at the sections.

"Lung Ailments…Brain Removal," she cringed after reading that, she hated touching brains, "Hair Potions…Ah! Abnormal Heart Beats!" she read down the scrolls in that section but then froze as she suddenly heard a soft noise, like a person moving his foot ever so gently across the floor. 'Oh no!'

"I told you we would get in! No one ever says no to Marik!"

"Yes master."

'Oh! Great!' Anzu grabbed 2 random scrolls from the Abnormal Heart Beats section and then furtively tried to sneak out.

"Wait! I thought I heard something!" Marik whispered. Anzu gasped slightly and moved quicker. She rushed too quickly and made a small noise as she tripped over an ancient scroll titled, "Uses of Pig's feet." Marik immediately grew quiet as a mouse and caught a glimpse of Anzu's panicky bright blue eyes as she hurried out the door. However, he didn't do anything.

Back in her room 

'Oh Ra, that was close!" she gasped as she tried to slow down her rapid heart rate. As she got herself calmed down, she read through the two scrolls that she 'borrowed' from the Forbidden Library. The first one wasn't much help, she groaned when she read through the second one. What?! How come the cure isn't in the ancient scriptures?!

She flopped down on her bed and started to think. 'Hmmmmm, this doesn't make much sense. The disease is unknown by the best doctors and healers in the country! And nonetheless the cure wasn't mentioned in the ancient scriptures! Egypt is truly doomed! 'Ugh!' she sighed. But then she thought of something. 'Wait! Since the heartbeats are abnormal, that must mean that it must have been some kind of food!' she sat up suddenly. 'Yes! It must be! But which food?' she lay back down and thought deeply. 'It must be…..'

The Next Morning 

"My Pharaohs, you are back early!" a servant stuttered as he opened the huge iron gates leading into the palace.

Atem and Seto looked horrible. Their clothes were torn and their faces flustered. Their hair were untidy and their spirits down from not being able to find Hotano. The guards, soldiers and servants that traveled with them looked worst. As they walked into the grand hall, a 15-year-old boy who looked remarkably similar to Atem walked towards them and ran to Atem.

"Big brother!" Yugi cried as he ran to Atem and crushed him in a 'hug'. Atem cringed and groaned. But then as Yugi let go, Atem hugged him in a crushing grip.

"Oh Ra!" Atem cried. "You've grown big and strong Yugi!"

"That's right!" Yugi showed him his arm and flexed it. "Check it out!"

Atem smirked and grabbed his head and gave him a big brother to little brother noogie!

"I haven't seen you for a long time Yugi!"

Yugi nodded. "Ever since you became pharaoh, they have been making me study and study for when I will become pharaoh."

Atem shook his head sadly; "They're planning my death already."

Yugi was about to say something when suddenly the queen came rushing over to them.

"Atem! My darling!" Yugi rolled his eyes while she tried to smother poor Atem in kisses.

"Ah! Stop it Nefertine!" but when he saw her hurt face, he felt sympathy.  "I –", he tried to bring himself to say it, "Missed – you – too!" He put on a fake strained smile. Nefertine smiled and thought to herself. 'Ha! I knew he loved me best!'

Atem tried to run away, but Nefertine grabbed his arm. "Please, why don't you kiss me?"

Atem shuddered terribly at the thought and stuttered, "Um, I have to go to my – uh – room!" and ran at high speed past her.

Hallway 

Anzu ran excitingly down the torch lit hallway as she carried the 2 scrolls from the Forbidden Library. 'I found the cure! I found the cure!' she chanted over and over inside her head. But as her long white dress started to get caught with her reed sandals, she tripped, and someone caught her.

She gasped as she lost her balance and fell, right into the arms of Pharaoh Atem! She stared, confused as the cold stone floor did not make contact with her body, and then looked up shyly at her savior. As she got up frantically stammering apologies to the Pharaoh of the North, a dark shadow listened attentively to their conversation. 

"I'm sooo sorry! I'm so sorry!" Anzu said frightened at what she had done. Atem tried to calm her down and said, "It's all right! You didn't do anything wrong!" he smiled. He gently led her up by the hand and smirked at her beet red cheeks. He remembered the first time they meet. How she saved him from dying. And then he felt guilty at how they didn't listen to her. Hotano was her father! How could she not know if he was dead or not?!

As he helped her pick up the scrolls, he asked curiously, "What was the hurry?" Suddenly Anzu looked excited again. "Oh! The cure!" she jumped up and down, the sparkles in her blue eyes dancing lively, "I found the cure! I found the cure!" The person in the shadow gasped silently. 'So, she finally proved herself.'

Atem was shocked. 'This little girl with only 5 years of experience found the cure for the 'Unknown Death'?'

"By the power of Ra! How – "

"It's a long story. But basically, it's the water!"

"The water?"

"Yes! When the storm came and flooded all of Egypt, it carried millions and millions of deadly substances with it and they all ran into the mother Nile. Not even the poor pheasants and farmers were used to the water and so they fell sick too!"

All at once, Atem's face was full of understanding. "I see."

The shadowed figure grinned mischievously and nodded. 'Naïve girl. You should know never to disobey me…' the person thought as she furtively sneaked out.

"So basically, that was what caused the disease."

"I see, but what about the cure?"

"That took me a long time to figure out too. You mix ground Pig's feet, king cobra poison, fresh water from the Nile and mashed lily flowers and then rub it on their chest, where their heart is!"

Atem looked enormously relieved, like a huge boulder has just been lifted off his shoulders. 'Anzu is so amazing. She's just like her father. I never should have doubted her.' He smiled at her shining face, innocent and pure. No wonder Seto fell in love with her.

"So, shouldn't we go tell everyone?"

Atem snapped out of his daydream. "Oh yes! Right!"

They both ran down the long corridor to the main throne room, Atem holding the scrolls this time.

Throne Room 

The brightly furnished grand throne room stood tall and proud as Nefertine announced 'her' discovery aloud.

"…. and so, that is how our people got sick."

Murmurs spread like wildfire across the room at how the queen found out this amazing discovery.

"Unbelievable! What a fantastic queen we have! I locked myself in my room for a week and haven't been able to figure it out!"

"No kidding! It was not even in the ancient scriptures!"

Anzu and Atem rushed into the room, both overjoyed at Anzu's success, but stopped short when they saw all the people in the room. "What's going on?" Atem demanded as Anzu stood quietly behind him, bewildered at what was going on.

A priest spun around and answered, "My Pharaoh! You should be proud! The queen had just saved all of Egypt!"

"What?!" Atem exclaimed. "How?!"

"Why, she found the cure for the 'Unknown Disease'!"

"What?!" Atem knew something fishy was going on. Last time he checked, Nefertine didn't know zip about healing, let alone find the cure for a disease that was not even in the ancient scriptures! Anzu's eyes immediately showed disappointed and Atem saw that from the corner of his eye.

"Anzu," he started as she lifted her perfect head up, "Don't be discouraged. I know that you found the cure, not Nefertine."

Anzu smiled warmly at him. 'Wow. He acts just like Seto. Speaking of which, where is he?'

No sooner had she thought that, the Pharaoh of the South came squeezing through the crowd. "Anzu!"

At the sound of her master, she turned around and smiled weakly at him. "My Pharaoh," she answered while inching away from Atem.

Seto walked over to her and hugged her lovingly. "I missed you. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you. It's all my fault."

"No, don't say that. It's all right. I forgive you."

Atem smiled at the loving pharaoh and his feelings toward the beautiful healer. 'They are destined to be together.' But for some reason, his heart told him otherwise.

Finally, Seto let go. "Well, let's go home. The queen just found the cure for the 'Unknown Disease.' We best be on our way."

Anzu looked up sadly at her pharaoh and protested, "But Seto, I – "

"No!" Atem shouted. Startled, Anzu and Seto looked at him.

"I mean, please stay. I – ask you to stay longer."

Anzu happily looked up into Seto's dark, empty blue eyes, silently pleading with him using her saddest puppy eyes. Seto took a small glance at her cute and sweet puppy eyes and knew that he couldn't resist them.

"All right, we'll stay some more."

Anzu smiled excitingly again and hugged Seto tightly while jumping up and down. Seto and Atem chuckled at her childish excitement and both felt a soft flutter in their hearts when they both witnessed her beautiful and heartwarming smile.

Morning 

The sun shined bright on the clear blue sky, which indicated another dry sunny day. As it shone its rays inside the royal bedroom, the Pharaoh slowly lifted his eyelids and squinted at the blinding light. He groaned and turned over to his side, staring at the person sleeping next to him. 'Great, I have to get up now.' He thought as he slowly got up and put on his robe, crown and cape.

As he picked up a small jar of incense from the dresser, he looked over at his head wife, Nefertine who was still sleeping and got angry. He remembered what she had done yesterday. She can't even read! How could she have found out?

He poured some of the incense into a small hand bowl and held it out of the large window above all of Egypt. The small particles floated out of the bowl and scattered into the winds.

"I see that you are up, my dear," a voice behind him said.

Nefertine got out of bed and walked over to Atem. "Aren't you proud of me?"

"I am taking Lady Anzu to the Festival today."

Nefertine was annoyed. "What! Why? What's so important about her?"

Atem put down the bowl and looked angrily at Nefertine. "It was her who found the cure! Not you! She deserves to be praised!" he thundered as he marched out the room, his violet cape flying behind him.

Seto's room 

Anzu timidly pushed open the door, carrying a tray of milk, bread and fruit. She peeked inside and saw Seto burning incense to Ra. As she walked in and placed the tray gently onto the table and turned to leave, he spoke.

"Wait!"

She spun around and waited.

After all the incense got scattered into the winds, he walked over to her and smiled.

"Well? How about a little morning music?"

He asked, then walking over and sitting on his bed.

Anzu nodded obediently and walked over to her golden harp on the other side of the room. As she lifted her fingers to play, Seto watched her intentionally, not even blinking. The lovely music filled the room, caressing Seto's tense nerves and loosing his muscles. Seto sighed contentedly but then suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Anzu stopped abruptly.

"Pharaoh of the South and Lady Anzu, the Pharaoh would like to speak to you."

Throne room 

Anzu and Seto walked into the huge throne room, with Atem sitting in the middle of it.

"Pharaoh Seto and Lady Anzu," the servant bowed as he announced their arrival.

"Thank you," Atem nodded at the servant.

"So Seto, Anzu," he addressed them. "Are you staying for the Festival tonight?"

"I have to go back, but if Anzu wants, she may stay," Seto answered. He looked at Anzu and frowned at her happy face.

"So you don't mind if I take her to the Festival with me?"

Seto twitched at those words, but then he thought of Anzu. "If that is okay with her."

Anzu nodded a 'yes' and Atem smiled and waved a hand at his closet guard. He whispered something to him and then waved him away. He then stood up and said, "We would be delighted that you come back as soon as possible."

Seto nodded and went out. Anzu looked after him and wondered why he left so quickly.

At the Festival "Do we have to go in front of everybody?" Anzu asked as Atem led her up a platform and turned to face everybody. 

She grew even more nervous as people started to point and whisper at them. 'Do they think I'm his wife?" she thought, blushing redder then a rose. Atem gave her a reassuring squeeze as she held tight onto his hand for comfort. She relaxed.

"Great citizens of Egypt! I welcome you all tonight to honor our great and mighty god Horus!" everyone shouted and cheered as the musicians started playing and dancers dancing. Atem led her down the platform and they walked over to a dining table.

As they sat down, Atem noticed that Anzu looked very nervous and frightened.

"What's the matter my Lady?"

Anzu nervously smiled at him and shook her head.

"Nothing. It's just that, it feels weird without Seto."

"I see."

But he was itching to ask this one question. One question that had been nagging him ever since he first saw her portrilint face. "Where did you get your lovely blue eyes and your silky peach skin? No mortal Egyptian has blue eyes such as yours."

Anzu blushed a deep crimson as she shyly replied. "And no mortal Egyptian has such handsome purple eyes, such as yours."

Atem smirked and said. "I'll tell you why after you tell me."

"Seto has blue eyes!"

"He has dark blue."

"Still!"

"Your shade of blue is rare, and all Egyptians have tan skin."

"I – ugh!" She playfully shook her head in frustration. She sighed while Atem smirked and waited for an answer.

Suddenly, a person came running over and waved his hand as a greeting.

"Hey! Remember me?!"

Anzu gasped. "Joey?"

"Yup, the one and only!" the blond head smirked. He bowed to Atem.

"My pharaoh."

Atem waved his hand.

"Please, no formalities. You may stand."

Joey stood up and sat on the other side of Anzu. "Oh! By the way Anzu. Thanks for finding the cure! I knew that you could do it!"

Anzu was about to say thank you, but then, "Thank – hey! How did you know that it was me?!"

Joey smiled and said. "I could tell that that hallow headed queen couldn't even read! How was she supposed to figure it out?"

Anzu smiled and hugged him gratefully. "Thanks Joey. You're one of the few people who actually believe me!" Joey smiled and hugged her back. She was like a sister to him, and what kind of brother doesn't believe in his sister?

However, Atem seemed pretty jealous at him. His face grew from light pink to light red to scarlet. 'Why do I feel so angry?'

"Well," Atem cleared his throat, "Anzu was going to tell us about her heritage."

"Really?" Joey said excitingly and pulled away, "Well?! Let's hear it!" Joey exclaimed.

Anzu shot a glare at Atem, but thanks to her big blue eyes, Atem thought she looked cute and winked. She growled underneath her breath but decided to tell. "Okay. Um, where to start? I'm part Greek."

"Greek?" Joey repeated, surprised.

"Yes, from my mom's side of the family. My dad was a full-blooded Egyptian; my mom was a full-blooded Greek. You can say that I'm a mix. My mom said that I was the most important of the family who connected the two different countries together. The only bad thing was I had to learn both languages. I miss Greece, I grew up there. But when my mother died of a lung disease, my father and I moved to Southern Egypt, where I meet Seto. The interesting thing was, he disguised himself as a pheasant and tried to run away from home. I gave him refuge, but they eventually found him. But his father, the pharaoh was grateful and so they took us in as healers.

But, a few years after we lived in Egypt, his friends assassinated my father. They betrayed him, because they were jealous of his skills," at this point, crystal shiny tears rolled down Anzu's cheeks as she told the story of her father. "And now I'm an orphan. I depend on Seto, who cares about me enough to give me shelter, clothes and food to keep me alive. The least I can do is serve him."

Atem shook his head solemnly. 'Poor Anzu. She went through all this pain and pressure. And yet she still keeps a positive mind but her spirit is broken and Seto has not fully repaired it.' He sighed and spoke softly.

"I'm sorry. I – didn't know…"

Anzu sniffled and said quietly, "It's okay."

Atem looked down for a moment and then reached into his pocket. He took out a golden necklace with the eye of Horus on it. He handed it to Anzu.

"Here. Whenever you want someone to obey you, just show this to them and they will obey." Anzu stared at the necklace and accepted it. "Thank you." Joey looked annoyed. 'Like she's going to order me around!'

"My pharaoh!" A servant rushed over to their side and bowed on the floor. "The games are about to begin!"

Atem nodded and waved him away. He turned to Anzu and wiped away her tears with his hand. Anzu suprisingly looked at him but invited his warm touch and smiled. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Would you liked to rest? For you are welcome to come watch," he asked softly. He led her up by the hand and held it, rubbing her soft silky skin, not wanting to let go. "Would you come?" he asked, though inside, he knew that he would not except a 'no' for an answer.

Anzu looked worried. "The shadow duels?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong?" Atem asked.

Anzu looked down. She heard of shadow duels, how many men died playing it. She saw Seto play it, and every time he did, her heart filled with fear and worry. 'Should I go? Where would I sleep?'

"Um," Anzu couldn't decide. Even if she didn't go watch the games, she didn't have a place to sleep. Before, she slept in the stable, with Mercy.

"You could sleep in my bed," Atem offered. "I won't be sleeping much anyway."

Anzu was shocked and shook her head. "Oh! No! That's all right! I could sleep in the stables again!"

"The stables!" Atem exclaimed. "Seto didn't let you sleep with him?"

Anzu blushed furiously at that statement. "No!" she said a little too quickly. Atem raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I - didn't want - to."

Joey snickered.

"Oh," Atem understood as he glared at Joey. "Well, I won't let you sleep in the stables. You're sleeping in my room and that's final!" And with a swish of his cape, he was off.

"But – " Anzu sighed as she watched him and Joey walk off to indulge in the games. She shook her head. 'So stubborn, like Seto.'

With no choice left, she headed toward the palace. When she passed some bushes, she heard a faint sound. She stopped. Her first instinct was to run, but then she heard a small cry, like an injured animal. Curiously, she parted the bush and saw a little furry baby kitten, cute as can be, crouched in a ball. Pitifully, it turned its beautiful head toward her and looked at her with big sad emerald eyes. "Meow!" it said, barely above a whisper.

Anzu gasped softly as she saw it's leg had a big cut in it and blood was dripping out. She crouched down and gently picked it up in her hands and carried it into the palace.

Inside Atem's Room 

After Anzu cleaned and bandaged the little kitten's leg, it purred loudly and fell asleep on her lap. Anzu smiled and decided to name her "Fluffy". She got the name from the kitten's fluffy brown fur that was super soft to the touch. As she looked out the balcony, she saw Atem playing against a priest. Everytime one of his monsters died the chanters that were chanting a spell to release the monster got struck by lighting and died. She shivered. That was what she hated about shadow duels. Joey was sitting in the sidelines, rooting for him.

She picked up Fluffy into her arms, and walked over to the bed and touched the cover with her index finger. 'Should I?'

She lifted her finger and sighed. Suddenly, a loud scream came from outside and she rushed over to the balcony to see what was going on. She gasped as the whole field was filled with red, hot fire. It was pure chaos as she watched guards and soldiers tried to calm then down. Anzu gently placed Fluffy on the bed, despite it's "meow!" and rushed out the door.

As she desperately tried to open the front door, she discovered something that froze her heart. The door wouldn't open! Despite the noise and chaos the servants and slaves were making, she rushed to a window but that wouldn't open. That can only mean on thing, someone had stolen the sacred god! All of Northern Egypt is cursed!

Well? Review! Oh yeah! Also, me and CuringAngel (You can check out her profile in my favorite author's list) are going to create a story together! It's going to be set in ancient Egypt and you can guess what the couples are going to be, right? - Keep an eye out for it! The starting title is 'Lotus Petals' but she wants to change it. And also, it'll be in her profile, but both of us gets credit, okay?

                                                                                    ShiningFriendshipII


	9. Escape from the Palace

Curingangel: This is curingangel typing this whole chapter up for my friend Disappearing Mist! Not to worry though, she wrote everything herself with just several ideas from me. As soon as she gets her computer fixed she will start updating more quickly, but until then I will have to type all the things she tells me to. I will also be continuing my fanfics, so be on the look out. Here is what she told me to type:

Disappearing Mist: Hello! I'm really sorry! I know that I haven't been updating this whole summer and more! But my computer broke down! It was bound to do that anyway.

A couple of notes....

Thanks to all my faithful reviewers! (Blushes)You guys really think that I'm good of a writer? Nah! I'm not that good! Most of you are all better then me! Don't give me that look! Yes, you are a good writer! Don't degrade yourselves!

Please check my profile for more notes about this fanfic. I don't want my friend to type so much! By the way, thanks Christine! (curingangel)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or any of the characters and neither those curingangel.

Now on with the fanfic!

Disappearing

Chapter 9- Escape of the palace

Anzu banged and shoved at the door, trying her hardest to open the exit to outside. Suddenly, she heard frantic shouts from the kitchen and stopped to listen. "What are you doing? Get water! And tell everyone to evacuate the palace immediately!"

A huge wave of servants and slaves rushed out of the royal kitchen as she saw smoke rush out like a giant cloud. Her whole body froze as she saw flames lick at the walls and spread throughout the floor. "Oh no!" She desperately pulled harder on the door but she knew that it was hopeless. Then, from out of the blue, and idea popped into her mind. She sucked up her courage and ran to a screaming servant.

"Listen!" she said to her in the calmest voice she could manage. "I've got and idea! Just calm down! Please!" The servant, who was a young raven-haired girl, stopped screaming but didn't look totally convinced. Anzu sighed and showed her the necklace that Atem gave her.

"By the order of the Pharaoh!"

The servant's eyes grew wide when she laid her eyes on the golden treasure that gleamed brightly in the light and nodded her head furiously. "Okay" Anzu said, her voice growing stronger with every second. "Gather all the slaves and servants and get a giant statue to ram the doors down!"

The servant bowed and ran off, hopping over the read embers that were creeping up the stairs and into the second floor. Hearing the crackling of the flames, Anzu felt that she was forgetting something. As her thoughts took her back to when she was in Atem's room, she gasped. "Fluffy!"

Outside

People were running amuck everywhere, they were all in a bedlam. It was pure chaos. The grand palace was now a magnificent sight. The flames were becoming visible, spreading to the top chambers. Terrified shouts were heard as people became more alert at the fire starting in the palace. The guards and soldiers quickly ran to the Pharaoh and led him to his black horse.

"No! Let go of me! I have to help my people!" Atem ordered as he floundered in the guards' strong grip.

A timid priest up to him and spoke in meek voice. "My Pharaoh! Do not be absurd! We must keep you safe!"

"Nonsense!" Atem pushed the guards' aside and broke into a run toward the burning palace, guards and soldiers racing after him.

Inside the Palace

"Charge!" Simon Muran shouted. A large group of slaves and servants were around a huge statue of a lion, lifted it up with great difficulty and ramming it at the door.

Bang!

The door shook slightly and a small crack was visible against the golden metal. As more and more smoke came swirling around them, they became more and more determined to get out. Slaves and servants stopped what they were doing and watched as they realized that this was their only chance of the getting out of here. Simon let the men rest for about 3 seconds and yelled again, "Change!"

Flames have now consumed the halls, making it extremely difficult to navigate through them. Anzu gasped loudly, swallowing a mound of smoke when a huge piece of the ceiling collapsed and fell only 3 inches on front of her. Coughing from the smoke and dust, she found her way into Atem's bedroom.

"Fluffy?" she called out, hoping for a response. When she heard a faint meow and then a screech following by a crash, she knew that she had to hurry. The smoke and dust made everything obscure so she squinted her eyes. Finally she spotted the little kitty crouched in a corner, scared to death. She scooped her up and sprinted out of the room.

"Shizuka? Shizuka?" Joey ran around the palace for the third time, only one thought on his mind. "Shizuka! There you are!" He spotted the youthful auburn haired girl who was running to him, crying out of fright. He held her as they both expressed their worry and relief.

"Joey! Shizuka! Hey!" They broke apart as they recognize Atem calling them. He gasped in heavy breaths and held his hand to his chest. "You should evacuate the palace grounds! This whole palace is going to burn down and the fire's going to spread!"

"Atem, what's the matter? Shouldn't you be with the guards? They already toke Yugi to the hills!" Joey stared at his Pharaoh and friend, concern written all over his face. He knew that the guards were supposed to take the Pharaoh to the hills first, and they should have done so long ago.

Ignoring Atem's puzzled face, Atem asked, "Have either of you seen Anzu?" Joey shook his head and Atem sighed hopelessly. I have to find her!" He speeded past them, leaving Joey and Shizuka to ponder on his weird actions. A few seconds later, a large mass of guards and soldiers rushed past them, yelling for the Pharaoh to stop.

Immediately grabbing Shizuka's hand, Joey pulled her along to the garden. I forgot about Mai!"

"Charge!"

BOOM! CRASH!

The door came crumbling and crashing down as it finally gave way. Some of the men rushed out, taking in huge amounts of the fresh air, while most of them ran back inside to save others. As Atem saw the doors crashing down, he searched for Anzu, calling out her name consistently.

"Anzu! Anzu!"

After looking around, he spotted a faint figure come out of the smoke, holding a little fur ball in her arms. Greatly relieved, he rushed over to her and led her out.

"Anzu! Are you okay?" He looked her up and down for any signs of injury.

Anzu nodded slowly and breathed heavily. "Yeah," her voice was hoarse. "I'm fine."

Just then, sparks came flying out from the palace and rained on all directions! People ran for cover as fire merely touched their mud or straw houses and set them on fire.

"Anzu!"

Thinking quickly, Atem pushed her down to the floor. He cover her body with his, shielding her form the flames. Anzu nearly screamed as his body crushed hers, but held it in as she figured out his intention.

After the flames stopped spurting out, he slowly lifted himself off of Anzu and helped her up.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

She looked at him curiously. "For what? You saved my life!" She leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on cheek. "Thank you." Atem couldn't help feel a strange knot inside his stomach her lips graced his cheek. 'What's happening to me?"

Suddenly, fear crossed her face.

"Mercy!"

She leaped out her arms and made a mad dash for the stables. "Anzu! No!" Sighing deeply, he ran after her.

"Mai? Mai! Mai where are you?" Joey wandered around the garden, ignoring Shizuka's terrified cries about the spreading fire. The only thing that mattered now was Mai. Flames consumed the flowers and trees as crazed animals rushed all about, collected their family and food supply. His heart skipped a beat when he heard a faint sound. Hope building up inside him, he moved closer to a burning berry bush.

"Joey..._cough_! Joey..."

"Mai!" Hearing her voice, he parted the bush with his bare hands, flinching at the flames that burned his hands. By the time her reached her she was unconscious.

Lifting her out of the bush and holding her close to him, he tried desperately to get her to respond.

"Mai. Mai! Answer me! Mai!" She was out cold. "We have to get her to safety!" Joey laid her on his back and grabbed Shizuka's hand. Rushing out of the burning garden, they prayed that Mai would make it.

Anzu searched every single inch in the stables and Mercy was no where to be found. Servants and slaves were inside, trying their best to calm down the horses and led them outside.

"Mercy! Here Mercy!" But it was no use. No matter how much she called, he soft neighing never answered her back. Overcome with worry and sadness, Anzu felt her eyes start to water.

"Anzu! Grab my hand!" Atem came riding up to her on his ebony black horse. She wouldn't respond. Atem had no choice but to grab her by the waist and with little difficultly, set her in back of him, arranging her arms so that they were his waist.

With Fluffy cradled under his arms, Anzu sadly stroked her soft fur as hot tears fell from her eyes.

They got out just in time as the ceiling collapsed, taking with it many lives. Anzu's heart jolted horribly when they heard the tortured screams and neighs coming from the stables.

Atem looked back at her. "Anzu?"

She looked up at him with shinning tears present in her eyes. "Look, I'm sure that they have already taken Mercy to the hills. Please don't cry."

Anzu managed a watery smile. "Thanks. Yes, I'm pretty sure they did too." She stopped because hiccups were interrupting her sentences.

Atem smiled and comfortingly took her hand in his. Anzu blushed a light blossom pink and avoided his eyes. Still, she couldn't help but wrap her other arm around for warmth. The light galloping of Atem's horse soothed her to sleep. Atem was surprised by her actions, but then realized that it felt relaxing. Her sweet and gentle scent calmed him and felt a strange emotion arise in his heart. Can it be...?

"I think that when we find the culprit, we should burn the wrong doer on a stake and feed him or her to the crocodiles of the Nile!"

"Well, yes. Good suggestion Hatukshe. But we have to find out who stole the statue in the first place," Atem explained for the umpteenth time.

He, his closest advisors and the most important people in Northern Egypt had gathered in a conference to discuss the matter of punishment. After the palace burned down, they had moved back to their old one. Mercy turned out to have gotten out on her own, racing after Atem and Anzu. When Mai, Joey and Shizuka reached the hills, Joey was relieved to hear Anzu say that Mai's going to be all right. She had just swallowed too much smoke.

Sadly, many lives were claimed that night, and Atem decided to give each of them a mummification ritual, may they be rich or poor and that they all receive gifts to take with them to the afterlife. Now, they had to find the culprit. So far, they were getting no where.

"Well then. Anybody have any idea who is the criminal?"

Silence fell over the members of the meeting. Atem turned to the person almost hidden behind the rest.

"Maturakaton. Any ideas?"

A very wise and ancient looking advisor narrowed his eyes on the young Pharaoh and spoke in a very quiet and raspy voice.

"She will reveal herself in due time."

"She? What makes you think that it's a she?" A snotty landlord snorted. Atem raised a hand at him and nodded for Maturakahton to continue.

"Go on."

The ancient man shook his head. "That is all I am going to say. But beware of the false and look beyond to the truth."

"What?"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"I think that his age has gone to his head!"

Atem pounded the table with fist, causing the cups to fall over with a clatter of silverware. He contemplated what the old man had said, but couldn't seem to make any sense out of his words.

"Thank you Maturakahton."

"One more thing my lord."

"Yes?"

He looked darkly at him; his eyes seemed to peer into his very soul. "Gather all of your closest friends and people who have access to important treasures in the palace. One of them is your criminal."

Atem nodded and sent the message out at once. Whoever had done this terrible crime was going to pay the worst price of all. Although he didn't suspect that one of his friends was going to take the fall for the real criminal...

Disappearing Mist: Please review! That's what motivated me to continue this fic! Believe me; a lot of work was put into this.

Oh yeah! I've updated my profile and would like you to check it out! I have a new (well, sort of old because it was a long time ago, but check anyway) idea! You can e-mail me or just leave a review if you want to make you paired up with a character or just give me a pairing! Sorry, I don't do lemon. .

Can somebody tell me what lime is? I could find out myself but I learned my lesson the hard way when I found out about lemon (shivers). It wasn't a bad story, just too...descriptive. Hehehe. I'm pathetic huh?

I'm also starting a Titanic story! It's Yugioh, Final Fantasy X and X2, Code Lyoko, Inuyasha and Teen Titans. Check it out! IT might take a long time to post because the first chapter's really long. Thanks again to CuringAngel for typing and posting this up for me! Me and her are best friends!

Please review!

CuringAngel: Well, that's all for now, until I'm not busy enough to type another chapter. That was long! lol! Well review for Disappearing Mist, she's waiting for her loyal reviewers! Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	10. Kiss

Hello to all and happy holidays! I considered since this was the holiday season, I just _HAD_ to update! I typed up this chapter in a rush, that's why it's so short. Well, anyways, on with the chapter!

Kiss

Staring out into the open planes of the forever shifting Egyptian sands, I played with my hair. Atemu had just decided, or should I say, _demanded_ that I stay with him. Since I refused to stay in any of the palace's many guestrooms, he refused to listen to my complaints when he suggested that I stay in his room.

"Anzu?" I turned obediently at the sound of my name and saw Atemu standing by the doorway, looking very regal in his newly sewn cape. I went over to him, trying to keep the blush from rising to my cheeks when he took my hand in his and led me over back to the balcony.

I looked up into his eyes, confused but yet inside, I was giddy with glee. "Yes?" His mouth curved into a smile and revealed a strange flower in his other hand. I stared, transfixed at its beauty, but asked, "What is it?"

He chuckled at me, making even more confusion rise in my mind. "There are no Egyptian lotuses in Greece?" he remarked questionly.

"O- Oh!" I giggled shyly. "Now I recognize it!"

When he held it out to me, my hand still held tightly in his grasp, I asked, "For me?" HE nodded, but didn't let me take it when I reached out. Instead, his hand brushed my ear, his closeness sending his sweet smell over to me and I began to feel lightheaded. It was not until he released his hold on me was when I realized he had laced the flower into my hair.

Standing back, he spoke softly, "Beautiful…" My cheeks flushed hotly and I began to turn away from embarrassment when he grabbed my hand again. This time, the look in his eyes relaxed me, I closed my eyes when he held the side of my face and gently ran his fingers through the first few strands of my hair.

Then, my heart churned with confusion. Why was he doing this? Why am I enjoying it? Suddenly, my mind flowed over to Seto. What about Seto?

All thoughts were pushed out of my mind when I felt his hot breath in my ear. The sweet aroma of Egyptian oils radiated from his body, while I could feel his hands move down to my waist.

"Anzu…" he whispered to me, and I answered back, barely thinking. "Yes?"

"Do you…" he stopped abruptly and I awaited patiently for his answer. "Do I what?"

"Do you…love Seto?" At this, I turned my head to look at him. When his eyes unfurled and I looked deeply into his radiant eyes, I noticed a ting of hurt. Why? "I… well… I-"

My breath caught in my throat when he leaned closer, his strong arms snaking their way around my back, pushing me toward him. But his eyes… they drew me in… making we want to explore the ancient secrets that they held in their depts.… Before I knew it, his lips enveloped my own, soft and warm… I was lost in his sweet kiss with all thoughts pushed out of my mind except his name repeating over and over…

_Atemu…Atemu…Atemu…_

A silent shadow watched intently from his safe hiding spot below the castle grounds. From behind the branches of a tree, his dark eyes flashed worryingly when he saw the Pharaoh of the North lean toward the lovely healer and claim her as his own.

"_My Pharaoh is not going to like this…"_

Well? What do ya think? My first try at writing a pov. I know, it sort of sucked, but at least I tried! This update will be my gift to you and many more will follow! Thanks to norestar-angel, Jellybob 15, the lady winged knight, seguha and Angel of Lonelyness who didn't give up on me! Love you guys!

And also, thanks to my original reviewers who I hope will one day forgive me and come back to me. Happy Holidays guys! See you on the next update!


	11. Fire with Fire

Sorry for the long time to update! Okay, now this is the part where Seto fights back! He's not exactly the kind who would let anyone take his possession, let alone his strongest rival! . The plot's thickening! This took a long time to type, so please enjoy!

Seto is finally claiming back what's his, Anzu is confused about her emotions and Atemu discovers his passionate love for Anzu. (Hope this chapter shows more about the triangle!)

Healing Spirit (Thanks to ALL my lovely reviewers! You guys ROCK!)

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"_Fire with Fire"_

A scurry of hastiness broke the prudent silence in the atmosphere as a bundle of rags rushed among the darkness that consumed the light of early night. He had traveled long and hard with no time to waste on his immediate reply to the message his master had sent. Almost collapsing on the shifting sands, he finally reached his destination.

Torches were a flame, shedding their brilliance on the busy streets of Southern Egypt. Unlike their neighbors in the north, they stayed up until they could work no more, and that could be as late as the first faint rays of Ra.

The bundled man hastily scampered along the crowed village streets, his beady eyes catching a weak glimpse. Hampering down at the sound of laughing children, his scolded himself for being so ridiculous.

"You're back in Southern Egypt! No Northern Pharaoh can catch you here!"

For in his escape, he was sure that the Pharaoh was staring at him. When he was roaming the outskirts of Northern Egypt, soldiers had chased him until they reached the borderline separating the North and South.

"Stinken' Northerners!" he grumbled sourly as he finally exited the marketplace. "I better get gold as a reward!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Atemu strolled the corridors of his palace, a huge grin plastered on his face. Thoughts of the radiant chestnut haired beauty sound asleep in his bed filled his mind as he made his way towards the conference room for his daily meetings.

However, anxiety suddenly clouded his thoughts. Just a few moments ago, he had spotted a strange man hiding in his garden. He was probably a spy and so he had sent several soldiers after him. Nevertheless, he was sure the spy had seen his and Anzu's little… _interaction_. He smirked smugly at the reflection of her soft lips and an overpowering aroma of some unknown sweetness that made his knees buckle and pleasure surge through his veins.

But, if that spy was from _Seto_… "It had better not be," he whispered apprehensively to himself. He knew that if Seto had knowledge of him making moves on his to-be wife, he would most certainly declare war. But he just didn't seem to have enough control on himself to stay away from her. She is breathtaking, she is so fragrant, she is unsurpassed! Could she really be the same scrawny-looking 12-year-old who had saved his life so many years ago?

Chuckling to himself at his faded memories, he was stopped short at the sight of Simon Muran stumbling over himself trying to get to him as fast as possible. Yugi, Mai, Jono

"My Pharaoh! My Pharaoh!"

"Calm down Simon, just tell me what's wrong," Atemu answered cheerfully, his good mood unshaken.

"Th- The villagers! The- They are rebelling! The- They say that she stole the sacred statue!" He sputtered. Shock struck across Atemu's face, his eyes broadening. On reflex, he asked with a glazed look in his amethyst hues, "Against whom?"

"They- they want Lady Anzu dead!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"He WHAT!" Pharaoh's voice thundered the marble walls of the grand throne room, jostling the bones of the shaken spy. Gripping onto his rags used for clothing, he nodded fretfully.

"He- he d-did sire," he responded in a small, strained voice. The look on Pharaoh was terrifying, rage boiled inside him making his features sharp and overcome with fury. "HOW DARE HE TRY TO CLAIM ANZU!" Even his fan bearers shivered with anxiety.

"He- He just leaned toward milady and then just- they just kissed," he whispered sensibly, taking special care with his words. Afraid to look up to meet his Pharaoh's livid gaze, he cowardly slinked back a few steps.

"Wait."

Obeying reluctantly, the spy clutched passively onto his saggy clothes for comfort.

Storming down the dais, his cape fluttered violently from the rush of movement. Glaring ferociously down at the whimpering spy, his icy pupils were clouded with hate and noticeable jealously. "Pack your bags. We're going to pay Atemu a little…visit," his lips curled into a smile, a little _too_ calmly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Anzu!" Atemu flew down the hallway, his cape surging into a fury of waves behind him. Worry obscured his conscious as he recklessly called out her name over and over again. Younger servants were woken from their early slumber while older ones often stopped to ask what was going on. Still, their inquiries remained unanswered as he pushed them away while desperately breaking into a run down the wide corridors.

"Anzu! Anzu!"

"Mercy, Fluffy! Come here!" Anzu crouched down onto the soft grass, giggling when Mercy's long hairs brushed her rosy cheeks. Mercy peculiarly lowered her magnificent head and sniffed at the strange plant, immediately pulling away and snorting with a disapproving shake of her head. Fluffy sneaked up tentatively and touched the plant with its paw. Meowing curiously, she stared up at Mercy and Anzu with a questioning tingle in her dancing eyes.

Laughing outwardly, the kind-hearted healer gently pulled out the plant along with its roots and laid it onto her hands.

"Well, _you guys_ may not like it, but it can cure a whole lot of diseases! It's very useful, you know!" Adding it to her basket filled to the brim with herbs and plants, she stood and sighed, satisfied. Glancing around at the glorious garden, she thought back to when Seto used to lead her to the garden fountain and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. However, whenever she felt he got too close, she would always push him away. But now she felt herself ache for his touch. He was so sweet and vulnerable around her, but always acting so tough around everyone else.

But, there was also Atemu. She couldn't deny the fact that she was head over heels in love with him. He was also sweet and loving, but in a very different way. Even though they were very similar, they were also very diverse.

She felt her heart churn with uneasiness and dropped back down onto the floor. She rested her hand onto her heart, feeling it pound faster with the thoughts of the two handsome Pharaohs. But it felt wrong to love both. Either way, if she ended up with one, her heart would always pan for the other.

It wasn't until Mercy tenderly nudged her with her head and whinnied softly as Anzu stroked her gently. Fluffy also crawled onto her lap, purring and rubbing her warm body up against her master. "Thanks Mercy," she kissed her forehead and scooped up Fluffy. Hugging both her companions, she giggled when Mercy licked one of her cheeks and Fluffy licked the other.

"Come on, let's go."

She was about to leave the garden when a flash of purple came rushing towards them.

"Anzu!" Atemu grabbed her free hand roughly, receiving a surprised look from Anzu. "Atemu, what-"

"There's no time! Just follow me!"

"Wait, wh-"

Atemu's steadfast horse had galloped beside them and Atemu lifted her onto him. "Atemu! I demand to know what's going on!" Wordlessly, he climbed behind her and trapped her in his arms. Consuming her in a loving embrace, Anzu was taken back by his sudden affectionate act.

"Shhhh. Quiet down. Just trust me on this. Do you trust me?" He gazed into her aqua pools that seemed to show eternity; and she nodded without doubt. "Of course."

Lifting her chin to meet her soft petals with his lips, he gave a gentle kick to his horse's side, directing him to go forward. Mercy neighed and galloped beside them, not wanting to disturb the amorous couple presently in a fiery lip lock. Fluffy squirmed uncomfortably between Pharaoh's bare chest and Anzu's slim waist, quietly contemplating the time in which they will eventually break apart. She meowed pitifully.

Finally releasing his strong hold on his love, Atemu stared into her big, stunning eyes, exclusively captivated. Anzu turned her head back to the front, mostly because of the heated blush rising dangerously fast. After brushing her soft bangs out of her eyes, Pharaoh wrapped his arms around her slim waist and rested his head onto her shoulder, causing her to turn her head to face him.

"Where are we going?" she was silenced by yet another quick kiss.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Where is she!" An angry villager demanded to the anxious palace guard looking to his friend for help.

"Uhhh… I'm sorry, but we cannot allow you to pass!" He stammered, struggling to regain some of his lost dignity. Nevertheless, the enormous crowd of enraged citizens overpowered them and pushed their way into the palace doors.

"Hey! Wait! You all can't go in here!"

"I give them permission," the two guard swirled about at the sound of the Queen's voice. It was Nefertine, adorn in all her glorious clothes and makeup already on.

"My Queen!" They got on their knees, ignoring the rampaging herd of Egyptians rushing into the opened palace gates.

"Search for her and bring her to me!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was now the end of Ra's cycle, Darkness clamped over Egypt as if a huge cap had been placed over them. Anzu resided in the warm embrace of Atemu, who was holding protectively onto her. They had barely made it past the first village without being noticed, but Anzu saw the revolting citizens crying out her name in blood.

"They- they want me dead…" she whispered sadly. Atemu barely heard her, but let it go when he glimpsed something in the distance. "Who's that?" Anzu asked.

It was a whole horde of men waiting for them in the next village. Atemu narrowed his eyes. They were not from Northern Egypt. With short, pleated kilts and long, flowing capes that trailed down to the ground, their shields carried a very peculiar sigma.

Anzu immediately recognized them as soon as they closed in on Mercy and Atemu's horse. Atemu snarled deep in his throat and held tighter onto Anzu. He possessively tried to shield her from the men's gaze, not sure whether to run or not.

They reached inexorably for Anzu, one having the success to grab her midnight cobalt robe, revealing her radiant auburn hair and her silky complexion caught the gentle glow of firelight.

That breathtaking sight seemed to give them newfound strength and they closed in on the two. Fluffy screeched protectively over Anzu but was captured and thrown harshly into a small bag.

"Fluffy!" Anzu cried and gasped when Mercy was also restrained when attacking many advancing soldiers. "Mercy!"

Now they all made a grab at once for the radiant beauty secure in Pharaoh's grasp.

"Let her go!" Atemu shouted, trying to break free of their sturdy grasp. But there was too many of them and Anzu was soon wrenched free from his arms.

"Atemu!" Anzu was held between two men, each trying to restrain the lively brunette.

"Anzu!" He charged forward but was then knocked on the head with a rigid stone and fell to the floor, unconscious. "Atemu!" Anzu cried, tears stinging at her cerulean orbs, wanting more then anything to rush over to his side and check if he was all right. Suddenly, a tall, shadowy silhouette loamed over her and the cataleptic Atemu, with blood torrential from his open cut.

"Please!" She desperately tried to stop the impending river of tears threatening to fall. "He's hurt! Let me tend to him! Please!"

Still, the figure stared at her, as if taking his chance to admire her. Annoyed and infuriated at this stranger, Anzu knew that Atemu would die if that wound continues to flow unattended. However, her breath was stopped short when the man threw back his hood, revealing a familiar face, emotionless and cold.

"SETO!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Please don't kill me! I'm sorry! I just had to end it here! Sorry for the extremely mean cliffie, don't worry! I'm try to update as soon as possible! Thanks guys!

PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE just leave a tiny little review before you leave?

Healing Spirit


	12. The Impending Future

Oh my goodness, guys… I'm soooooo sorry! I know how slow I've been and I beg your forgiveness! I'm such a horrible author and an even more horrible person to deserve you guys. I promise that I will be more hasty in my updates! I was just serfing the web since forever (since my brother NEVER lets me on!) and I saw your wonderful reviews for my totally UNDESERVING story and I just HAD to write the next chapter! Any way, hope you guys enjoy and see you soon!

**Chapter 12: The Impending Future**

It was the dead of the night. A band of voyagers still pressed on through the stifling darkness that traversed the deserted Sahara. Lingering, loamed sprays of clouds slugged across the darkened sky, the celestial lantern shinning down upon a cobalt robe wrapped around a dismayed beauty.

The unfamiliar horse she was riding on was held between two soldiers, under the command of their leader. Pharaoh of the South gazed behind him several times to keep an eye on her while leading the large group. However, he avoided her empty stare, small drops of liquid still clinging onto her long eyelashes, tear stains blemishing her heart-shaped face.

It seemed eons before they finally reached the Southern border and they passed through the gates of the city without sound. Passing through the villages were resistant against shame, they respectively held their questions. The cities were the same, no one dared to anger their distraught Pharaoh. Nonetheless, Anzu was oblivious to their intent looks and mutterings as the procession made its way to the palace gates and the guard unfastened the entrances noiselessly.

The soldiers bowed and made their disappearance when Pharaoh waved them away. As Pharaoh strode down lighted halls, a poignant Anzu trailed a few paces behind him and her head lowered in a faraway anguish.

Arriving at the doorway, a soldier guarding the door pushed it open for them and they stepped inside without a word. Seto kept walking up to the balcony, staring at the marvelous city down beneath. His mouth thinned, face expressing no emotion. Anzu stayed in the middle of the room, gazing down at the beautifully woven carpet spread across the floor. She waited in feared anticipation and nearly gasped when the door was slammed shut behind her.

That was when Seto moved his head slightly to glance at her through the corner of his eye. A shocking shiver traveled rapidly down her spine, feeling his cold sapphires bore into her. "Anzu," he called, barely audible.

Her voice caught in her throat and she didn't answer. A few seconds passed before he came back at her with anger burned into his words. "Answer me ANZU!" She shut her eyes in pain when he spit out her name like venom.

"Y- yes?" Her voice was meek and small; fear had gripped her hard and strong. He had turned fully now with his whole body facing her and then he started to walk toward her. She whimpered as he approached and then he stood before her, a mere 8 inches away.

Several pained seconds crept by; she could feel the heat burning from his body and then, without warning, his hand was raised. In the next instant, he struck across her cheek, she felt her head jerk to the right and her body was thrown onto the floor. Her delicate cheek was numb and she raised her hand to caress it while trying to sit up on the ground; her robe slipping down her shoulders.

"Do you know what you did?" he snarled through his clenched teeth. Anzu's chest abruptly hurt and her eyes burned like hot coal. She felt tears leisurely roll down her face and her hand moved to her mouth to stifle her soft sobs.

"You kissed him, didn't you…" when she wouldn't face him, he kneeled down and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her roughly.

"Didn't you!" She held her cries when his strong fingers dug into her skin through her thin clothes sewn out of the finest material. The cuff mark was still bright red on her cheek and she also fought the urge to rub at the stinging pain.

She stared pitifully into his eyes with her bright, innocent pearls the complexion of lapis-lazuli and a sharp jolt struck right in the very depths of Pharaoh's heart. Suddenly, his hands released her shoulders and snaked around her body. Before Anzu could comprehend what was going on, Seto had leaned down to capture her soft lips with his in a rough kiss.

Even though it was forceful, Anzu could feel the immortal love and the infatuation that Pharaoh still held for her, despite all that she had done. She was shocked but soon found herself leaning against him and nothing else lingered in her mind except the influential love she never knew she held for him. His lips caressed hers powerfully, parting her lips with his tongue and then found he open to the sweet essence that was his beloved Anzu.

Finally releasing his hold on her, he held her cheek in his hand and she leaned her head into his consoling hand. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, looking into his eyes now soft with fondness. She gripped onto his hand with both of her small ones and warm tears rolled down her silken cheeks. Instantaneously, Seto pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her, covering them both in his cape for warmth. Anzu closed her eyes and sighed in his chest and they sat together on the carpet, relishing in each other's comfort and peace.

"Anzu," she unfurled her eyes as he continued. "Don't leave me again." She could hear the pain in his voice and heard instead the voice of one that had been rejected love for too long. He had yearned for her to love him back for so long and had been patient enough to wait for her for years. Hugging him with her might, he captured her lips in another heated kiss. "I won't," she muttered against his lips. She believed that Seto was the one. That she had finally solved the conflict inside her mind.

**Or had she...**

Moonlight filtered through the vacant room, occupied by only one person, lying unconscious. Grunting in imaginary pains, he cracked open one surprisingly royal violet orb to gasp elegantly and then pop open both. Forcing himself to sit up, he scanned his permeable surroundings of holes dotting the clay walls. "Where am I?"

"You're in my house," his attention was drawn to a soft voice muttered beside him. Head shifting over to catch the face of the owner of the anonymous voice, his eyes landed on an elderly woman who stepped out of the shadows with a solemn expression crossing her face. With a soft groan, she kneeled and bowed her ancient head, "My Pharaoh."

'_What? How did I end up here? What's going on? And… where is Anzu?_' The images of what had happened flashed through his head: their escape into the village, the soldiers, and the stone knocking him out cold…

"Woman, please tell me what has occurred," Atemu's face portrayed no trace of the turmoil that was raging in his heart and the impatience that made his fingers twitch. However, when he prepared to sit up, a shooting pain surged through his veins and he let out a howling groan.

"Pharaoh! Please lie down! You need rest," the woman rushed forward, holding his back. All of a sudden, Atemu felt one of his heartstrings snap when he reached a sudden revelation. '_Those soldiers… that sigma… they were Seto's soldiers!_'

"Pharaoh!" Groaning from the pain that tore at his body, but could not reach the greater ache in his heart, Atemu pushed away the old woman and staggered along the wall. "Please! You cannot go out there! The villagers!"

"Bring me my horse," Atemu yelled back at her while stumbling to rise from a sudden fall and clutched his cape that was handing by the wall. The woman hesitated; she couldn't disobey him, after all, he was Pharaoh. However, with his injuries, he wouldn't last long in the unmerciful desert.

"MY HORSE!" Atemu shouted, his deep voice thundering throughout the frail house. With no further indecision, the woman rushed out of the room, returning shortly with his handsome midnight-black horse, who whinnied upon seeing his master. With great effort, Atemu climbed onto his horse, swinging his long legs over the sides and grasping onto the saddle for support. When he was positioned regally, regaining much of his royal upbringing, he nodded his head to his benefactor. "Thank you for your hospitality; you will be greatly rewarded once I return to the capital."

With a mute nod, the woman retreated back into the shabby house.

"By the power of Ra! It's the Pharaoh!" As soon as Atemu rode out of the old woman's house, the villagers all shouted as he went by, dropping their hoes and vegetables to shout their blessings. Many came up to him, but crowded his way through.

His horse neighed angrily at the clambering crowd. Atemu still did not lose his majestic manner, but inwardly growled with impatience.

"Part, in the name of the Pharaoh!"

Everyone turned their heads at the bellowing voice and Atemu looked straight ahead, only to see a huge array of guards and soldiers, only this time, with the Pharaoh of the North's sigma. As the front row of guards parted, a figure cloaked in red rode forward. The familiar face looked grim as he gazed back at his Pharaoh.

"**Yugi**!"

"My brother. You must return to the palace. There is chaos in the capital!"

Mutterings spread like wildfire all around the royal procession, as Atemu questioned calmly what was happening.

"Queen Nefertine is furiously demanding your presence and is threatening to executer your closest friends for she believes they know where you are hiding."

With an airy sigh, Atemu racked a hand through his hair in exasperation. "The Queen had to learn how to control herself and learn it is not in her place to make such atrocious assumptions."

"Brother… I'm afraid there is something else…"

"What is it, Yugi?" Atemu had a dark feeling of what trouble was about to become known to him, and his heart thumped loudly at the thought of his Anzu, his Anzu, who was now stolen from him and in the arms of his most hated rival… His blood boiled at the thought.

'_I will have her back with me… to be my queen. Seto has made a grave mistake_.'

"The Pharaoh of the South… he had declared war on Northern Egypt."

Screams rang in the crowd as many shouted in panic. A noticeable color drain from Atemu's face was for the safety of his people, of all the people of the two halves of Egypt. But this might be his only chance... his only chance to have Anzu back, once and for all.

His stoic face in place, his heart determined and set, Pharaoh sent two of the soldiers to Southern Egypt to accept the proposition of war and allowed the convoy of guards that came with Yugi to escort him back to the capital. As the huge army filtered out of the crowds, Atemu turned back suddenly to the frantic villagers.

"Do not fear, my people. Ra will shine his glory upon Northern Egypt, and we will triumph over this evil that has threatened us. You will be safe before long and Egypt will once again fall into peace."

'_Anzu…_ _my love… I will come for you… we will finally be together…_'

Cheers and shouts were laden in the hot and sere air as the Pharaoh and his army left hastily, and among them, the old woman was the only one frowning sadly; a heavy burden lay heavy upon her tired heart.

'_My dear Pharaoh… if only I could tell you… death is lingering in the near future…'_


End file.
